There exists an expression method for making three-dimensional display by successively performing image switching (switching images of an object of interest shot in various angles) according to a user operation. In order to present an easily viewable three-dimensional image to the user, the object of interest is desired to be situated at the center of each image.
Examples of methods for shooting images of an object of interest whole placing the object of interest at the center of each image have been described in Patent Literatures 1-3. In a shooting method described in the Patent Literature 1, the object of interest is shot in various angles by using a plurality of cameras and support parts for supporting the cameras.
An image shooting device (photographing device) described in the Patent Literature 2 shoots the object of interest in various angles by using a plurality of cameras and a turntable connected to a computer.
In an image input method described in the Patent Literature 3, the object of interest is shot in various angles by using a camera that is not fixed. A two-dimensional geometric transformation matrix for uniformizing the center position of the object of interest in each image is calculated from posture information on the camera detected by a posture detecting unit, and image transformation is conducted to each image by using the calculated two-dimensional geometric transformation matrix.